<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voltron and the Princesses of Power by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274192">Voltron and the Princesses of Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(at least not for Voltron), A lot of them - Freeform, Adventure, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Crossover, Dimension Travel, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Established Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Established Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Established Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Established Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Established Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Monsters &amp; Mana (Voltron), Nicknames, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Silly, Sleepovers, Sparring, Swordfighting, Training, probably, seasons 7 and 8 don't exist, the story ended with everyone going back to earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paladins of Voltron (who never stopped traveling space together) encounter something they haven't seen in a long time: an inter-reality rift. While examining it, they are surprised when a group of people come through. These people from the alternate reality identify themselves as the Princesses of Etheria and their significant others. If the Paladins weren't confused enough already, one of them turns into a nine foot tall glowing warrior lady!<br/>---<br/>Taking requests, only have the first chapter and one other planned out<br/>(This <em>totally</em> isn't an excuse for me to write a one-shot where Kosmo and Melog go on fun adventures.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Glimmer (She-Ra) &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What's Voltron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance gapes at the large group of people that just tumbled out of the rift and were now floating, unconscious. He shakes his head, knocking himself out of his surprise, and quickly urges Red forward, collecting them into her mouth. Once he has all of them, he hurries down to where they are. "Um, Pidge?" he says over the intercom, "Think you can hurry up over there? Or would it be okay if I head back to the Garrison?"</p><p>"Five more minutes, Lance," the Green Paladin says. They're on the other side of the portal, trying to attaching some sort of device to monitor it. Apparently, being behind the portal stopped them from seeing the bright flash of light that occurred when these people came through.</p><p>"Yeah, okay, it's just, um..." Lance trails off as he checks over the people, making sure none of them are injured. "The portal kind of opened."</p><p><em>"What?" </em>Pidge shrieks, "What do you mean it opened?!"</p><p>Lance winces at their voice. "Um, exactly that. There was, like, a huge flash of light and then a whole bunch of people came out. They were all unconscious, so I picked them all up."</p><p>"How many people?"</p><p>"Uh... twelve. And a horse. And some sort of big cat?"</p><p>Pidge is silent for a long time before they say, "Yeah... let's bring them back to the Garrison."</p><p>"Okay." Lance leaves them and hurries back to the cockpit. He hopes they'll be okay for the quick ride back to Earth. He opens a call to Allura and asks her to open a worm hole. A few seconds later, a worm hole opens in front of them and they fly through.</p><p>Almost immediately after they're gone, the rift they were studying vanishes.</p><hr/><p>Adora groans as her eyes flutter open. She immediately shuts them again as bright white light burns her eyes, making the headache she woke up with worse. She raises a hand to her temple and tries to sit up, but someone places their hand on her shoulder and gently guides her to lay down again.</p><p>"They're waking up!" someone shouts, "Get the Paladins!"</p><p>"Hi, sweetie," a kind feminine voice says. Adora cracks her eyes open and sees a smiling nurse to her side, the one who still has her hand on her shoulder. "What's your name?" the nurse asks.</p><p>"Adora," she mumbles, "Or She-Ra, depends."</p><p>A confused frown flickers across the nurse's face, but is quickly replaced by that same kind smile. "Alright, Adora. I'm Lottie. What planet are you from? I have to assume you're from a different planet, because Paladin Lance says he found you and your friends in the middle of space, and you're not reacting to our medicines the same way a human, and Altean, or a Galra would."</p><p>Adora's brows pinch. She's not quite sure what any of those are. "Etheria."</p><p>Again, a frown flickers across Lottie's face but vanishes almost immediately. "Okay. Well, someone is going to get some people who want to ask you and your friends some questions. Is that okay? Or should I tell them to wait?"</p><p>She shakes her head. "No, that's fine. I... I have some questions too."</p><p>Lottie nods and gently helps Adora sit up. "We're going to give you six a few minutes, so you all can wake up. And then the Paladins will come in." With that, the nurse walks out of the room.</p><p>Adora looks around the room, rubbing her head. She frowns as she realizes only five of her friends are in the room with her. And Catra isn't one of them. She watches as Glimmer, Perfuma, Mermista, Entrapta, and Frosta slowly wake up. Once all six of them are awake, the doors slide open and three people walk in; a woman, a man, and one too androgynous that Adora can't tell their gender.</p><p>"Hello everyone!" the woman starts, "I'm Princess Allura of Altea. This is Lance-" She gestures to the man. "-and this is Pidge. We're three of the Paladins of Voltron." They all grin like they're supposed to know what that is.</p><p>The six Etherians share a confused look.</p><p>"What's... Voltron?" Adora asks.</p><p>Lance, Allura, and Pidge gape at her.</p><p>"What do you mean, <em>'What's Voltron?'</em>" Lance asks, "Y'know, Voltron! The Defender of the Universe?"</p><p>"Sorry," Glimmer says as the Etherians share a confused look again, "Not ringing any bells."</p><p>Pidge hums. "They did come through an inter-reality rift. Their reality might not have Voltron? They might be from a reality where the Alteans and the Galra never went to war, never took over the universe."</p><p>"Oh, someone took over the universe, all right," Adora says, "Horde Prime. But we defeated him about a year ago. And we didn't have any 'Voltron'."</p><p>"Okay," Allura says slowly, "Well, we'll get back to that later. For now, can you please tell us your names?"</p><p>They each say their name, which Pidge jots down on some sort of tablet. Before they can get much farther though, Melog bursts into the room, followed closely by Catra.</p><p>"Adora!" Catra shrieks as she pounces onto her girlfriend.</p><p>"Catra!" Adora cries. Or, attempts to. Catra had knocked all of her air out.</p><p>Three more men walk into the room, followed by Bow, Sea Hawk, Hordak, Wrong Hordak, and Scorpia.</p><p>The tallest of the new men, who has white hair, a scar across his nose, and a metal arm, chuckles. "Sorry guys. The shape shifter found her and then we couldn't stop her from finding her girlfriend."</p><p>Allura smiles and shrugs. "It's alright, Shiro. We might as well talk to all of them at the same time."</p><p>And with that, introductions are made all around the room. The Etherians introduce themselves to the Paladins and vice versa. Pidge establishes that the portal closed once they were gone, so as far as they know they don't have any way to send them home. The Etherians are upset for a little bit, but eventually they all agree that this might be for the best. They could relax, something none of them have really done in years, even since defeating Horde Prime. They've always been on the go, traveling their universe, and re introducing people to magic. Here, they don't have to do that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleepover pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance brings Adora, Catra, and Glimmer to his family's house for a sleepover. (Keith is there too of course.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to LibraArian for this idea! I am taking suggestions and requests, and would like to space out chapters that are my own ideas between them. Hopefully every other?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Princesses and their friends quickly adapt to living at the Garrison. They’re given apartments in groups of four: Bow, Sea Hawk, Hordak, and Wrong Hordak in one, Adora, Glimmer, Perfuma, and Frosta in another, and Scorpia, Catra, Entrapta, and Mermista in the last. Swift Wind has been living in the greenhouse (much to Colleen's dismay), and Melog spends most of her time with Kosmo. The Paladins and the Etherians spend a lot of time together. Both teams are using this as a chance to relax from saving their respective universes a year earlier.</p><p>It's about two days after the Princesses awoke at the Garrison when the question comes out.</p><p>"Aren't your parents going to be worried?" Shiro asks during dinner, "You're all probably about eighteen, right? Well, minus Frosta and Hordak."</p><p>The Etherians are silent for a while, glancing between themselves.</p><p>"Most of our parents are dead," Glimmer admits, "I mean, Bow and I have our dads, but they're all busy with the relief efforts back on Etheria. Almost all of the rest of the Queens and King were killed by the Horde. Er, no offense Hordak."</p><p>Hordak just scoffs and rolls his eyes.</p><p>"My dads probably figured something's wrong," Bow says, "Just before we came through, I'd called them to check up on them and told them that Entrapta and Hordak were messing with portal stuff again. But they trust us."</p><p>Adora and Catra glance at each other. They'd been holding back laughter since Shiro had asked the question. Unable to hold back anymore, they both burst out laughing and then slap their hands over their mouths at the confused looks from the Paladins.</p><p>"Sorry," Adora says, "It's just that, even if she <em>were</em> alive, our adoptive 'mom', if you can call her that, wouldn't have cared either way. She was super manipulative, and she hated Catra."</p><p>Catra nods. "Yeah, she was kind of abusive. The closest thing either of us has ever had to a family are Glimmer, Bow, and the other princesses"</p><p>Most of the Paladins are looking at the two with caring smiles (and something, unfortunately, resembling pity). Lance, however...</p><p><em>"NOPE!" </em>he shouts, "No, we are fixing that right now." He picks up his phone and calls his mom. "Hey, Mamá? ... I've got some new friends and I was wondering if I could bring them over to spend the night tomorrow. ... Awesome! ... Yeah, I'll bring V. ... Ok. ... Ok. ... <em>Adios Mamá!"</em></p><p>Wait, <em>spend the night?</em> Catra and Adora share a glance of apprehension. Adora opens her mouth to say that Lance doesn't have to do that, but the Red Paladin holds up his hand and dials another number on his phone.</p><p>"Yo, V! ... McClain Family Sleepover tomorrow! ... I'm bringing some of the princesses. ... Dude, their mom was abusive. Of course I'm bringing them. ... K. Meet you at the Lions' hangar tomorrow at noon. ... Cool. ... See ya'!"</p><p>And that’s that.</p><hr/><p>The next day at noon, Adora and Catra meet Lance in the hangar that houses the Lions of Voltron. With him is a woman who, besides being a few years older, looks almost exactly like him.</p><p>"Catra! Adora!" Lance says, waving them over as they walk in, "This is my sister, Veronica." He gestures to the woman. "V, these are Adora and Catra, two of the people from Etheria."</p><p>Veronica smiles and holds out her hand for a shake, which both Adora and Catra take in turn. "Nice to meet you. I work at the Garrison, and Lancey's my little bro, so I've heard a lot about you two." She turns to Lance. "So we're just waiting on Keith now, right?"</p><p>"I'm here!" Keith calls from the hangar door, "And I brought Glimmer with me if that's alright?"</p><p>Lance grinned and nodded. "Yeah, you know my family. The more the merrier!" He wraps his arm around Keith's waist once he reaches him and presses a quick kiss to his lips. "So, I can take V and Glim in my Lion, and then you can take the Space Lesbians in yours, Mullet?"</p><p>Keith blinks at his boyfriend. "That was... a lot of nicknames in one sentence. But yeah, I can take Catra and Adora. You all cool with that?" he asks them.</p><p>The girls nod and before long they're in the lions and on their way to Lance's home.</p><p>A little less than half an hour later, the Paladins land their lions in the middle of a field on a farm. As the six disembark, Lance and Veronica are immediately ambushed by two kids screaming their names.</p><p>Lance chuckles and gestures to the little boy latched onto his leg. "Girls, this is our nephew, Sylvio. And that-" He points to the girl swinging on Veronica's arms. "-is his sister, Nadia."</p><p>Veronica wrangles her niblings as Keith and Lance lead the two Etherians inside. The door opens into a kitchen, where a kindly looking older woman is cooking.</p><p><em>"Mijos!"</em> she shouts when she notices them. She brushes her hands on her apron and walks over to the two Paladins, enveloping them in a hug.</p><p><em>"Hola Mamá!"</em> Lance cries, pecking her cheek.</p><p>"Hi, Mrs. McClain," Keith says.</p><p>"Keith," Mrs. McClain admonishes, "You know you can call me Mamá. At least call me Rosa."</p><p>Keith sighs and smiles at her. "Yes, Rosa."</p><p>"Good. Now-" She turns to Adora, Glimmer, and Catra. "-introduce me to your new friends!"</p><p>Lance grins. "Mama, these are Adora, Catra, and Glimmer. Princesses, this is my mama. She's going to insist you-"</p><p>"Call me Rosa," she says, pulling them into a hug as well.</p><p>Catra hisses and jumps back as soon as Rosa releases them. "God, she's worse than Scorpia," she mutters, causing Glimmer and Adora to laugh.</p><p>Rosa giggles and moves back to the stove, where she had been stirring something in a large pot. "Lunch'll be ready in a little while. Why don't you go introduce the girls to the rest of the family, Lance?"</p><p>"Okay, Mamá."</p><p>He leads them out into the living room, where three men and two women are watching the TV. They all smile and wave as they walk in, and one of the women grabs the remote and mutes it. Once again, introductions are made all around the room. And after that, it's like the princesses have always been a part of the family. They join the rest of Lance's family watching TV with the rest of them until Lance's Mamá calls them for lunch.</p><p>"So, what is this?" Glimmer asks as Rosa places a plate in front of her.</p><p><em>"Arroz con pollo,"</em> Lance says, grabbing a plate for himself, "Chicken and rice. One of my mom's best dishes."</p><p>Rosa scoffs good-naturedly as she scoops some for Sylvio and Nadia. <em>"Mijo,</em> you say that about everything I make."</p><p>"Because it's true!" Lance insists.</p><p>As their conversation continues in the background, Catra, Adora ,and Glimmer share a hesitant look. Slowly, they each take a bite.</p><p>"This is..." Adora trails off.</p><p>"Amazing!" Glimmer finishes.</p><p>The three of them quickly wolf down everything on their plates as Keith and the McClain family watch and laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These might be a little out of chronological order, because I'm going to post a different chapter before part 2 of this one.</p><p>Hope you're enjoying! Remember, any requests/suggestions are welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith and Adora do some sparring.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is a day late!! (I’m trying to update every other day.) Writer’s block hit me hard for some reason, and I had to force myself through it, so this might not be as good as the rest of the chapters. </p><p>I was <em>going</em> to post one of my ideas, but then dance_of_pales commented with this idea and I couldn't get it out of my head so... here we go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora blinks at where she'd just impaled her practice staff into a rock. She's spent some time each of the past few days training with her practice staff outside of the Garrison. She would have been using the training deck, except... she can't find it.</p><p>She sighs and shakes her head, reaching out to grab her staff. After about a minute of struggling, it comes out of the rock. And sends her sprawling backward onto the ground. She hears someone chuckling and looks up.</p><p>"Hey Shiro," she groans.</p><p>"Hi Adora," Shiro replies. He helps her up and hands her her staff.</p><p>"Thanks," she says, turning around to keep practicing.</p><p>"You sure you wanna stay out here? We have a training deck."</p><p>Adora pauses and sheepishly looks over her shoulder at him. "You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?"</p><p>Shiro laughs again and nods. He gives her directions and, after thanking him again, she hurries off to find the training deck.</p><p>It takes her a bit, but eventually she finds it.</p><p>”Finally,” she mutters to herself as the door opens and she walks inside. She grips her staff and she starts twirling it.</p><p>”Start training level eight.”</p><p>Adora looks up in time to see Keith completely obliterate a training bot. The Black Paladin is dual-wielding his Bayard and another sword that Adora hasn’t seen before.</p><p>”Whoa,” she gasps.</p><p>”Oh! Hey,” Keith says, turning to face her. “Sorry, I’m just practicing using my Bayard and my Marmora Blade at the same time. But I can go if you wanna use the training deck?”</p><p>”I mean, sure.” She shrugs. “Or we could spar?” She raises her staff hopefully.</p><p>Keith smiles and nods. “Or we could do that.”</p>
<hr/><p>Catra is wandering through the halls of the Garrison, looking for Adora. She'd disappeared a little over an hour ago, and Catra's starting to get a little nervous.</p><p>"Hey!" she calls to Allura and Romelle as they pass her. </p><p>“What’s up, Catra?” Romelle asks.</p><p>”Either if you seen Adora?”</p><p>”No, sorry,” Allura replies.</p><p>”Oh, thanks anyway,” she sighs, continuing through the hall.</p><p>”You’re looking for Adora?”</p><p>Catra glances over her shoulder and sees Shiro and Adam coming to walk beside her. She nods.</p><p>“I saw her about forty-five minutes ago,” Shiro says, “I have her directions to the training deck.”</p><p>She groans. “Knowing her, she’s probably still there. Thanks, Shiro.”</p><p>”No problem,” he chuckles as she runs off to find her girlfriend.</p><p>Catra sprints through the halls to the training deck. Once she gets there, she doesn’t hesitate to barge right in.</p><p>And finds Keith attacking Adora.</p><p>She hisses and jumps between them, shoving Adora behind her. “I knew we were too quick to trust you!” she shouts.</p><p>Keith and Adora both freeze, blinking at her. And then burst out laughing.</p><p>”What?” she asks, confused, “What’s so funny?”</p><p>”Catra,” Adora says, attempting to control her laughter, “we were just sparring. This <em>is </em>the training deck after all. It’s what it’s for.”</p><p>Catra is silent for a long time. When she finally speaks, she says, “Oh. Carry on then.”</p><p>Adora sheaths her staff. “Nah, it’s fine. I’m kinda hungry.” She takes Catra’s hand. “You wanna head to the kitchens for a late lunch?”</p><p>Catra smiles and nods. “Sure.”</p><p>”Cool. See ya’, Keith.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sleepover pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of the McClain Family Sleepover ft. Adora, Catra, and Glimmer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hwello. It’s been almost a month. My writer’s block has never been this bad, but I’m finally posting again!! I’m sorry it’s been so long!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After lunch, the McClains (Catra, Adora, Keith, and Glimmer were pronounced “honorary McClain) work together to clear the table and do the dishes. Rosa found out that Catra hates water, and allows her off dish duty, so long as she promises to help set the table for dinner. Catra agrees and leans against the table, watching everyone else work.</p><p>“<em>Mamá! Papá!” </em>Nadia and Sylvio run up to their parents. They’d been putting away the clean silverware from the dishwasher.</p><p>“We’re done!” the little boy says proudly.</p><p><em>“Podemos </em>get out the movie box?” his sister chimes in.</p><p>Everyone chuckles and Lisa leans down to her kids’ level. “Yes Nadia, you can go get the movies.” Her gaze drifts over to Catra. “Why don’t you take Catra with you? You can let her pick out the first one.”</p><p>Catra’s eyes widen. “Wait, wha-” But before she can finish, the two children have already dragged her into the living room and are pulling a box of movies from under the TV.</p><p>”These are some of oht favorites,” Nadia says, picking up a stack of movies. “Mama Rosa and Papa Miguel like<em> Lady and the Tramp. Papá </em>likes<em> Hercules </em>and<em> Mamá </em>likes<em> Tangled. Tía </em>Veronica likes<em> Mulan. Tío </em>Marco likes<em> Shrek. Tía </em>Rachel likes<em> The Little Mermaid </em>and<em> Tío </em>Lance likes<em> Finding Nemo. </em>I like<em> Frozen.”</em></p><p>“And I like <em>Big Hero 6!” </em>Sylvio exclaims, grabbing the CD case and showing Catra.</p><p>Catra looks at the movies that Nadia had laid on the floor. None of them seem interesting to her. She shakes her head.</p><p>”Ok. We have some others too.” The little girl continues to pull some more movies out of the box<em>. “Anastasia, Princess and the Frog, Aladdin, Brother Bear, Trolls, Road to El Dorado, Alice in-“</em></p><p>“What’s that one?” Catra asks, pointing to the one Nadia had just picked up. It has an orange kitten on the cover.</p><p><em>“Oliver and Company,” </em>Nadia says, “It’s about an orphan cat in New York City. It’s kinda funny, and kinda sad at the same time.”</p><p>Catra takes it from her and looks at it for a bit. To be honest, she was sold on it as soon as Nadia said “orphan cat,” but it’s just habit for her to make people squirm.</p><p>“Alright,” she says eventually, “This one.” She gives it back to Nadia and goes to sit on one of the two large, puffy armchairs in the room.</p><p>A few minutes later, the rest of the McClains and honorary McClains walk into the living room. Nadia hands the CD to her grandma and then piles onto the other armchair with her brother. Adora sits on the floor in front of Catra’s chair, and everyone else spreads themselves over the couch and the floor.</p><p><em>“Oliver and Company, </em>eh?” Lance asks as Rosa turns it on, “We haven’t watched that one in a few years.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Catra replies, “Just... seemed interesting.”</p><p>Lance hums and nods, and then goes silent as the movie starts.</p><p>Like Nadia said, the movie is both funny and sad, as well as heart-warming and a little scary at times. The music is catchy, and several McClains sing along to “Why Should I Worry.” Rachel actually gets up and stars acting out “Perfect Isn’t Easy,” copying Georgette’s movements as best as she can.</p><p>Catra finds herself relating to Oliver on many occasions, for obvious reasons. As far as she can tell though, no one picks up on it. Or, at least, hasn’t said anything about it.</p><p>Time flies, and then all of a sudden, the movie is over and Rosa is pushing everyone outside.</p><p>”Play outside for an hour,” she says, “then you can come back in and watch another movie while I make dinner.”</p><p>On the way out, Luis grabs a black and white spotted ball. When they’re all outside, he drops it onto the ground and kicks it over to Marco, whi skillfully stops it with his feet and kicks it up into his hands.</p><p>”What’s that for?” Glimmer asks.</p><p>”Soccer,” Luis replies, “We separate into two teams, usually boys and girls. Each team has a goal. One is the shed, and the other is between those to trees over there.” He points to the goals. “The object of the game is to kick the ball into the other team’s goal. Only the goalie is allowed to touch the ball with their hands.” He examines the group. “We have twelve players, but an uneven amount of boys and girls. So... Adora. You can play on the boys’ team. Each team pick a goalie, and then we can start.”</p><p>The teams seperate. Adora gets licked as goalie for the boys’ team, and Rachel plays goalie for the girls.</p><p>“You ready?” Lance asks Adora as Marco kicks the ball into play.</p><p>“Let’s do this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I totally didn’t have Catra pick <em> Oliver and Company</em> just cause it’s one of my favorite Disney movies...</p><p>I have a few more ideas for this so... do y’all wanna see a part 3?</p><p>Also, I think I’m good on prompts/requests/suggestions for now, LOL. At least five people commented big huge blocks of text that were just ideas so, I’m good. But thanks for all of the ones I have so far!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>